robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Joker
Loanerbot The spinning drum version of Joker was one of six loanerbots in the first season of RW:EW. How do we go about communicating this on its and the other robots' pages? I'm thinking we should split it into "Joker (loaner)" so it can be classified as a stock robot. Anyone have any thoughts? By the way, here is the complete list of loaners: *Joker (spinning drum & maces version) *Green Mouse *Zanzara *Green House/Vert-I-Go *Tut Tut *Rot Box *Rigby Also, Team Juggerbot claims that all robots except theirs in the House Robot Rebellion were loaners, which would mean that Close Enough and Silver Box are loaners too. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:10, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm. I'm not sure what to do about that. I'd keep it as it is until TG or Christophee looks at it. I will however, add a note. Helloher (talk) 20:23, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::What exactly does 'loanerbot' mean? Is it basically the same as the stock robots in Series 1? If so, I'm not sure whether the two versions should be split or not. The others shouldn't be a problem though as they can be easily categorised. Christophee (talk) 07:16, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::I believe it is the same. Helloher (talk) 07:19, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :A loanerbot is somewhat different. Several teams had shipping mishaps or technical malfunctions that meant the robot they brought couldn't compete, so they were loaned a robot made by the tech crew so they could at least compete with something. Loaners were not allowed in the main competition, only the side events. I think it's somewhat of an important contrast; stock robots were given to people who did not bring their own robot that they intended to compete with. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:38, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I see. Helloher (talk) 14:41, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::I had heard that Silver Box was a loaner, but I can't recall where. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:16, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Hoot was one too. 'Helloher (talk) 16:04, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Joker mk1 Was Joker mk 1 ever found by the team? Sam (BAZINGA) 20:10, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Joker a newcomer? Why is Joker classed as a newcomer in Series 2 of Extreme Warriors when the team entered in Series 1 of Extreme Warriors with Humdrum? Sam (BAZINGA) 21:34, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :For the same reason that Dominator 2 is considered a newcomer when the original Dominator appeared in Series 3 in the pinball side-competition, or Mute is considered a newcomer to Series 7 even though it appeared in the Extreme 2 New Blood side-competition. See the key words? CrashBash (talk) 21:43, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm sure you didn't mean it, CB, but the way you've put that sounds quite patronising. You could have put it much more simply. Christophee (talk) 22:02, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :::I was only drawing attention to the "side-competition" part. I assure you that wasn't my intention. CrashBash (talk) 22:09, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Same teams robot? Could this be the first version of Joker, the one that got lost? Sam (BAZINGA) 11:23, April 12, 2013 (UTC)